Tattoo Re-Inked
by ReikoMizutani
Summary: A rewrite of Tattoo by Jennifer Lynn Barnes. I'm trying my best to keep the original mythology while also making some character changes.
1. Just a normal day at the mall

_It all started five years ago…_

The school year was nearing its end, and my sophomore class was preparing for the beginning of summer. My friends and I were all excited, since our birthdays were all during summer break, which meant the start of summer jobs and not having to rely on our parents for money.

The main part of May's end that no one would stop talking about was the Spring Dance. Most everyone had bought their outfits for it, but I hadn't, and neither had my friends. Zoe and Annabelle, my best friends who happened to be cousins, didn't have much interest in the dance. Delia, the eldest of us and our resident fashion expert, was the only one of us who really wanted to go. We were mainly her entourage, and she was she shining star.

Suffice to say, when Delia picked us up in her mother's Jetta, she was the only one wearing a smile. Her chestnut brown hair was piled into a messy bun on her head, and she wore an all white outfit. I sighed inwardly as I prepared myself for a long day at the mall.

* * *

"Remind me why we are doing this again?" Annabelle asked, squished into the smallest corner she could find. Her long black ponytail rested over one shoulder, and Zoe sat crouched on the floor next to her, scowling.

I sighed. "Delia didn't give us much of a choice. It's not like we can all conveniently fall sick on the night of the dance."

"True, but I've been asking around school, all the tickets have been sold. So let's just rip ours up. Simple as that." Zoe smirked for the first time that day. With her mop of honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes, she looked like a pixie, or an imp.

Annabelle snorted. "Delia is on the committee, remember? She has our names written down, so even if we got rid of the tickets, she would find another way to get three more."

"Not to mention she won't even give us the tickets until the night of the dance." I grumbled.

At that moment, Delia came running towards us, two bottles of nail polish in her hand. "I found the most absolutely perfect nail polish ever!" She held them out closer for us to look. It was an apricot shade, and had iridescent sparkles dispersed throughout it.

"I don't get it, Delia. Why's this color so special?" I asked.

"Ugh, you all have no fashion sense! It's perfect for spring and summer! I could make so many outfits to match this nail polish and I don't even have to buy anything! Mango Mermaid is the perfect polish."

"Mango Mermaid?" Zoe quipped, rising up from her crouched position and stretching.

"Well, I'll admit the name is kind of stupid, but I'm not buying it for the name. Anyways, we need to get going if we want to find outfits for the dance!" Delia turned back towards the registers, and I sighed.

"I think she meant if _she_ wants to find an outfit for the dance." Zoe practically growled.

"Let's just get this over with." Annabelle said.

* * *

"You guys know what I love about the mall?"

The four of us were walking past a bunch of kiosks, Delia with her head held high and the rest of us trailing behind her. None of us graced her with a response to her question. When Delia realized this, she let out a loud breathy sigh, and continued on.

"Well, I love the possibilities that the mall has. Like when I found that Mango Mermaid nail polish. Oooh, or these earrings!"

Delia lifted up a pair of blue topaz earrings and tried them on. The dark blue went well with her all white number, but knowing Delia, she'd probably pair them off with a baby blue combo.

"But Delia", I started, "I thought your favorite gem was peridot. That's blue topaz."

"I never said I had to limit myself to one gem, Bay. You're allowed to have more than one favorite. Besides, these aren't blue topaz, they're-"

"Lapis lazuli." My heart stopped, and I turned around to see my crush, Kane Lawson standing behind me.

"K-kane! H-hi." I mumbled.

"Hi. You're Hayley from geometry, right?" His blue-green eyes seemed to sparkle, and I found myself lost in him. He was the God of Eye Candy. When he moved to our town last year, he somehow shot up to the top of the popularity chain like it was nothing.

I'd almost forgotten he'd asked me a question, and I pushed a strand of not blonde, not brown hair out of my eyes. "B-bailey. World history. H-hi."

"Fancy meeting you here Kane. How did you know about these earrings?" Delia flashed him a smile, tossing the saleswoman at the kiosk a five as well as the earrings.

He smiled, and shook his sandy blonde hair out of his face. "I work at my mother's jewelry store on the weekends. She's got a lot of lapis works on display."

Delia and Kane chatted some more, and I shrank back towards Annabelle and Zoe. I envied Delia's ability to conversate with the male sex and not trip on her words every five seconds.

"Come on, guys." I turned away from them, beckoning towards A-belle and Zoe. "Let's go find something we want."

For the first time that day, the two of them smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Bailey?"

I turned towards Annabelle, who had a questioning look on her face. "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you ask Kane to the dance?"

I snorted. "Why didn't I ask Kane to the dance that I don't even want to go to? I'd have to get over my annoying inability to form coherent sentences around him before I'd even think of asking him on a date."

"I know, but he's going to the dance and he doesn't have a date."

I sighed. "I know A-Belle. But I'm not going. Even if I did ask Kane to the dance, I doubt I'd have any actual fun." If I was honest with myself, my reasons for liking Kane were mostly superficial. I didn't know anything special about him until the moment he'd identified the earrings Delia had picked up.

"You think it's because you only like him for his looks?" Annabelle's question was piercing. She could always read me so well.

"I guess. I just wish that- Oof!"

I'd bumped into a kiosk, gotten a drawer handle stuck in my belt loop, and toppled to the floor with the grace of a ballerina with her ankles tied together. A bunch of accessories now rested on my barely-there chest, as well as jewelry adorning my now tangled hair.

"Oww." I whined as I picked earrings and bracelets out of my hair.

"You okay, Bailey?" Zoe asked. "I mean, I know you're clumsy and everything, but didn't you learn to walk when you were, like, one?"

I glared at Zoe, and reluctantly took the helping hand she'd offered. I placed all of the jewelry back into their drawer, and as I slid the drawer back into place, something on the ground caught my eyes. I snatched it up, and the rest of the world was wiped away in a blur. As a sunburst of colors exploded before my eyes, I heard two unearthly voices echoing in my head, one thick and sweet like honey, the other deep and low like dark chocolate.

 _Sídhe blue. Blood green._

I examined the object in my hands more closely. Temporary tattoos. I didn't know these were even still sold, at least not ones that looked as amazing as these. One was a star, or a sun maybe, with various intertwining wavy lines, the circle of the design a spiral. Another was a set of simple, yet elegant crescent moons. They overlapped, and it made me think of Annabelle's thankfully forgotten glasses she used to wear when she was five. The third looked like a weird butterfly that was missing the bottom halves of its wings. The wings themselves were overlapping over a single straight line. The last tattoo was the strangest. It was a combination triangles, octagons, and dots, and it vaguely resembled a crystal ball.

"You guys, I cannot believe you ditched me! Wait, what the heck are you all staring at? Guys, snap out of it!"

Delia's voice broke me out of my trance, and I gasped, falling forward and grasping the side of the kiosk. When I stood up, I saw that Annabelle and Zoe were looking at me strangely. No, they were looking at the _tattoos_ strangely. Had they been in the same kind of trance I'd been?

Just what the heck was going on?!

"Ah, I see you're all together again."

All four of us jumped, and turned to look towards the kiosk. A woman with painfully bright blue eyes, long dark hair with a blue tint and a serene smile on her face looked back at us. She herself was adorned with many crystal bracelets and necklaces. Her whole outfit screamed _I'm a phony psychic, give me all your money!_

"Whoa, lady. First of all, you were _not_ there five seconds ago. Second of all, what do you mean 'we're all together again'?" Zoe demanded.

"I simply mean that you're clearly in a group, as this young lady said." The woman gestured to Delia. "Is there anything I can help you with? I see you've taken an interest in the tattoos."

"N-no. We were just-" I began to speak, but Delia lightly shoved past me.

"We have a school dance coming up in a few days. Three, to be exact. I'm looking for something to make me look sexy and red-carpet ready. It _has_ to be perfect."

The woman smiled, and handed Delia a black metal choker with a white bow on it. "It's sexy and cutting."

"Oooh, I like what you're selling, lady." Delia modeled the necklace in the mirror as the kiosk lady handed Zoe a purple crystal on a gold chain.

"You don't seem like the kind who likes flashy accessories, so this should suit you well."

Zoe didn't respond, instead reaching out for the crystal like she was in yet another trance.

"And you", the woman continued, "Something classic. Understated, _practical_."

Oh god, she has to be one of those fake psychics. Although, for a fake psychic, she was definitely reading us like she really could look into our minds. She handed Annabelle a dark silver circular barrette. Annabelle looked it over and smiled. "It's pretty. I like it." She said softly.

"Then it is yours." The woman said. Her painful eyes flitted to me, and my breath caught in my throat.

"It seems to me that you have already chosen your gift. If you wish it, it is yours."

I looked down at the tattoos again. They were really pretty, and the fact that not only were there four of them, but they were all the same blue-green color meant that each of my friends could have one. Even though three of us had no intentions of going to the dance, it'd still be fun if we all went to the beach with matching tattoos. Maybe one day Zoe would end up convincing us to get the real things. Nah, I would never.

"I'll take them. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing at all, dear. These are your gifts to keep, forever and always."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I saw that my friends had all grouped up outside of Escape, Delia's favorite store, and were patiently waiting for me. I walked up to them, glanced back at the kiosk, and saw that the woman had disappeared.

"O—kay, moving right along. A-belle, do you have scissors?"

Annabelle nodded, pulling red scissors out of her purse. "Why?"

I held up the tattoos. "Matching tatties for all of us!"

"So hot! Dibs on the swirly one!" Delia tried to reach forward and take them from me.

Feeling brave, I snatched my hand back. "Um, Delia. They're _my_ tattoos. Shouldn't I get dibs?"

"Natch. Whatever you want, Bay."

I met eyes with Zoe and winked at her. "I want food. Mom is making pizza for lunch. I'm sure she's thrown together a salad for you Delia."

Delia raised an eyebrow. "We have a dance to shop for, Bailey. Besides, there's perfectly good pizza here."

"Mine is free. Plus, I'm beat. Right, girls?" Annabelle and Zoe both nodded.

"All I'm asking is five minutes for me to find four outfits for us, pleeeeease Bay?"

I sighed. "Five minutes, no modeling outfits, you have to pay for all of them, and you get last pick of the tattoos."

Delia huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. Besides, your mom makes good salad." She turned around and ran straight for the dresses.

"And that is how you tame a dragon. Five points for Bailey." Zoe said, imitating a sports commentator.

I giggled, slipping comfortably back into my metaphorical shell. Honestly, it felt _good_ standing up to Delia on her own turf. The three of us all walked into Escape, and watched as Delia, the Goddess of Fashion managed to pick out four really nice dresses. It made me almost feel bad that I wouldn't be wearing whichever one she picked out for me.

Just another Friday afternoon at the mall.

 _We should have known better._


	2. Fire burn, desire bleed

Despite Delia originally meeting all of the criteria to pick out outfits for the dance, I'd somehow ended up in a dressing room wearing a gold two-piece outfit that bared my midriff and my right leg from the knee down. Delia, dressed in a red-hot off-shoulder dress with lace trim, was currently trying to position the sunburst tattoo onto my lower back while Annabelle and Zoe were taking shots at each other in the corner of the dressing room. Annabelle wore a sleeveless dress with light pink floral designs on it while Zoe was wearing the typical 'little black dress'. It hugged her waist and curves, and gave her cleavage I never knew she had.

"Are you almost done, Queenie? A-belle and I already have ours applied, plus I'm sure at some point some frou frou diva is gonna walk in wearing a vomiticious lime green corduroy mini-skirt and want to use the dressing room to try on her size-two hot pants."

"Zoe, this has to be perfect." Delia muttered. "Here-we-go!"

The second the tattoo touched my skin, I screamed in pain. My lower back burned like I'd just been branded with a white-hot iron. The pain spread from my back and into my veins. My blood felt like it was boiling! The world melted into a tie-dye mess of colors until all I could see was blue-green. The voices from when I first looked at the tattoos had returned, and as I tried to make sense of everything, they began to chant.

 _"To fight, to live_

 _We two of three bestow this gift,_

 _To see, to feel_

 _To stand upon the ancient Seal_

 _To know, to feed_

 _To change, l_ _'Sídhe_

 _From earth she comes_

 _From air she breathes_

 _From water, her prison beneath the seas_

 _Fire burn_

 _Desire bleed_

 _As we will, so mote it be."_

The voices left my head, and I fell to the floor. Everything went black, and I was gone.

* * *

"Bailey!"

"Try pouring some water on her."

"Bailey, wake up!" Zoe's voice yelled at me.

"Ughh-" I groaned and sat up. "Oh, my head."

"Would you like some water?" I looked up at a big-breasted Escape salesgirl who was waiting expectantly.

"Why, so you can pour it on her? Back off, Barbie!"

I glared at Zoe as the woman walked away. "That was rude. I actually did want that water."

"Bailey, are you okay?" Delia asked, checking out my outfit. "At first you were fine and then you screamed and scared the hell out of all of us and then your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you fell over! Then we all tried to wake you up and then-"

"Then Barbie over there felt like you needed to take a swim." Zoe glared at the salesgirl who was rearranging some jewelry on a rack.

"Where's Annabelle?" I asked.

Delia didn't answer. Zoe stared off into space for a minute, and said, "Probably to get you some non-swimming water."

As if summoned by magic, Annabelle reappeared with a bottle of water. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I took a swig, and brushed my hand against my lower back, suddenly remembering what had happened before I passed out. I twisted around to see what looked like a blue-green sun rising out of my skirt.

 _Blood of the Sídhe._

I gasped, and shook my head. I wished the voices would go away. I was fifteen, I was way too young to be going insane!

"Well Bailey, I guess with you, the sun _does_ shine there." Zoe snorted.

I glared, then squeezed the water bottle hard, splashing her in the face.

"You looked pretty thirsty there, ZoBro." I snarked at her. Zoe looked like she wanted to kill me, but instead opted to struggle out of her dress and go back to the comfort of her sweatpants and t-shirt. We all followed suit, and as we changed I took a moment to examine everyone's tattoos.

Zoe had stuck the crystal ball on the top of her left foot, Annabelle had taken the crescent moons and put them at the nape of her neck, which was proudly showing underneath her stylish bun. Delia had taken the half-butterfly and put it on her shoulder. Of course, it would pair well with all of her off-shoulder tops and give her the perfect 'bad-girl' look with her red dress for the dance. I wondered what a sun rising out of my skirt would give me other than dumb jokes like the one that earned Zoe a nice splashing in the face.

"Can we go now?" Zoe whined as we walked towards the registers.

" _You_ can go stand outside if you don't stop whining. Plus, I'm paying for all of this. Well, Daddy is." Delia whipped out her father's credit card and handed it to the salesgirl.

"Whatever." Zoe grumbled. We all collectively groaned as Alexandra Atkins, who had an almost model-thin body and a huge chest to match it, walked past us, flipping her flaming red hair at Delia. I took a look at her, and noticed the vomiticious lime green corduroy mini-skirt she was wearing.

"Ugh, Zoe look. Your vision came true."

"What are you-" Zoe looked at Alex and laughed. "Queenie look, your cheerleader friend is actually wearing what I said she would!"

Delia shrugged and took the bag from the cashier. "Whatever. We all know that's a travesty, lets just go."

"Do you have a size two? This size four is way too big. Like, do I even look like I could fit in that? God, do you have any non-massive sizes?" Alex's horridly high-pitched nasal voice carried across the store all the way to the doors where we stood.

"Our smallest size is a four." The salesgirl crossed her arms and glared down at Alex.

"Oh wait, don't tell me. You're actually catering to all the size eight fatties who think they could ever make these look good? Whatever. Are you sure a four is the smallest you have?"

Insulted that she'd just called me fat, I called over to Alex. "Hey Princess, why don't you go eat something so you can fit into your oh-so-important hot pants?"

Alex zeroed in on me, and stomped over to us. "Excuse me?"

"I said go eat something." I thanked my lucky stars that I'd worn one of my Delia-picked outfits so I at least didn't look like a total loser spouting my fake bravado. "Then maybe you'll bulk up to a size four and you can try on your precious pants. Or, is that too _massive_ for you?"

"Aww, how cute. You think just because you're wearing nice clothes that you have the right to talk to me. Let me tell you something lame-ass, why don't you-" Alex trailed off when she saw Delia. "Dee-Dee! Hi-eeee!"

Delia cringed as Alex wrapped her in a cheap-perfume scented hug, then gave her a fake smile.

"And are these your little entourage? My apologies. I mean, even though her hair looks like dishwater, she does make a size twelve look good."

My face flushed, and my tattoo burned. "I'm a size eight." I spit out.

"Whatever. At least one of you aside from Delia is decently dressed." Her eyes landed on Zoe, and as my body grew warmer, a wisp of smoke rose from the carpet. I clenched and unclenched my fists in anger.

"Its too bad this little midget didn't get any of Delia's fashion knowledge."

"Oh yeah?" Zoe challenged, never one to back down from a fight.

Alex narrowed her eyes and smiled evily. "Yeah. Your sense of fashion is pretty motherless, you know?"

Zoe's eyes fell, and my body exploded with heat. The wisps of smoke coming from the carpet multiplied. Most people at our school had grown up in this town, and with that came the knowledge that Zoe-Claire Porter's mother ran off when she was five. Regardless, she grew up having a relatively normal life, she had always considered my mother as her own, and my mother considered her a second daughter.

Most people were smart enough to not bring up that touchy subject. Alex clearly wasn't.

"You bitch." I growled as the heat from my body became almost unbearable. _"How dare you!"_

The air sizzled, and Alexandra's shoe burst into flame.

I sat down hard on the floor, my veins buzzing with energy. I was dazed, and could barely comprehend Zoe smothering the flames with her jacket.

 _Blood of the Sídhe,_ said the voices in my head, and I began to wonder if I had actually done that.

 _Fire burn._

Alex had mentioned Zoe's mother, I had gotten beyond pissed, my entire body felt like it was on fire, and then Alex's shoe caught on fire.

 _Blood of the Sídhe._

"Stop it! Stop!" I yelled.

My friends turned to look at me.

"Bailey, what's wrong?" Annabelle looked at me, gently rubbing my arms to calm me down.

"I just- can we please go home?" I pleaded.

Annabelle gestured Delia forward, Zoe joining us once more. They all lifted me off the floor and guided me back to the car. Before Delia pulled off, I brushed my fingers against my tattoo, despite my better judgement.

 _It's in the blood. Things of power always are._

How lovely. Not only was I insane and a budding pyromaniac, there was going to be blood involved.


	3. Powers revealed

"Okay, I know I'm going to sound completely insane, but I can't take it anymore!"

I plopped down onto my bed and buried my face into my favorite fluffy pillow. I _would_ sound completely insane. Besides, where would I even start? _Oh hey guys, I think I have fire powers and I just used them on Boobs Mackenzie?_

Annabelle snickered. "Okay, first I have to deduct points for that unoriginal nickname. Secondly, there is no way you started that fire, Bailey."

Delia and Zoe looked at her, bug-eyed.

"Um, okay? Where did _that_ come from?" Delia said.

"Bailey just said she thinks she has fire powers and she used them on, ahem, 'Boobs Mackenzie'." Annabelle put airquotes around the nickname.

No I didn't. I'd _thought_ it.

"Yes you did Bailey! You just said it a minute ago!"

"A-belle, you must be drinking crazy juice, because Bailey hasn't said a word since she smushed her face into that pillow." Zoe said matter-of-factly.

"Yes she did! I heard her clear as day!"

 _Annabelle!_ I yelled in my head.

"Bailey, don't shout at me."

 _Look at me, Annabelle._

I heard her turn her chair towards me, huffing while she did so.

 _Am I making any noise right now?_

"No-"

 _But you can hear me?_

"Yeah. Oh." Hey voice was restrained, confused, yet amazed at the same time. "I'm hearing your thoughts, aren't I?"

"She's definitely drinking crazy juice." Zoe said. "A-belle, what's ten times 1,567?"

Annabelle sighed. "Okay, first of all that is the dumbest math question ever because all you do is add a zero to the end of the number. Second of all-"

"She really is hearing my thoughts, and I really did set Alexandra Atkins's shoe on fire." I sat up on the bed and gestured for them to come closer.

"Bailey, what are you-" Delia began to ask, but I shushed her.

"I need to concentrate." I spotted my favorite cupcake scented candles on the dresser, took the tops off the candles, and sat back on the bed. I willed the wicks to be lit, concentrated as hard as I could solely on the wicks and with a burst of heat from my tattoo, all three candles lit up, one by one.

"Wow, that was- OW! Holy crap Bailey, you burned me!" Zoe shouted, having brushed against my arm.

"Sorry." I replaced the tops to the candles, snuffing them out. "But you believe me now, right?"

"Maybe, but Annabelle has to prove herself." Zoe said with a smug grin.

"Delia is freaking out while also trying to come up with different combos for her nail polish and you're freaking out while also thinking about chocolate-dipped twinkies." Annabelle huffed in annoyance.

Zoe snorted in surprise. "Stay OUT of my head, A-belle!"

"There's not much in there to begin with, other than food."

Delia gave a dramatic sigh and leaned back against my computer desk. "A-belle's right. Also, this Mango Mermaid isn't as perfect as I thought. You really need at least three coats to get that amazing color."

Really? Really Delia?

"Yup." Annabelle muttered.

"Besides that, why on Earth are _you_ not freaking out more about this? I mean, Bailey has fire powers, Annabelle is actually psychic, but Zoe and I don't have any powers. What's up with that?"

"Oh, trust me. _Bailey_ is freaking out plenty. Someone needs to keep a cool head, and that will be me." Annabelle smirked. It was true. I'd been hearing voices since I _saw_ the tattoos, I fainted when mine was put on me, I _set someone on fire!_

"Pause the mental freaking out for a sec so I can take notes." Annabelle had apparently shooed Delia away so she could type up a word document on my laptop.

"Maybe I could frost them with Winter Wonderland, or Peppermint Princess." Delia mused, brushing her fingers while she did so. I saw the barest hint of a glimmer from the tattoo on her shoulder, when she gasped, and gaped at her hands.

"Oh. My. God. Ohmigod." Surprise, delight, confusion, elation, Delia was a mixed bag of emotions. I leaned forward, wondering what her nails had to do with her newfound power.

"What is it? What's your power?" I asked. Both sets of nails had the Mango Mermaid nail polish on them, but her left hand and her right hand had slightly different tones.

"The left one, it's Winter Wonderland. The right one is Peppermint Princess. Whoa."

"What's going on?" Zoe called from the beanbag chair.

"Delia changed the color of her nails just now. Her tattoo lit up when she did it." I reported.

"So you have fire powers, Annabelle can read minds and Delia has fashion color change powers?" When Zoe said it like that, something about Delia's power didn't make sense.

Annabelle faced us, her brow furrowed. "No, I actually believe she has the power to not only change surface color, but the form itself. I can't remember the exact word, but based off of what she's done with her nails, I believe she has this power." Annabelle turned back to the computer. Delia, having heard what she just said, screeched loudly and ran to the trashcan by my door.

"Versace floral dress!" Delia held a gum wrapper in her hand, and blue-green light streamed not only from her tattoo, but from her palm as well. The gum wrapper stretched and folded, and soon a white and red floral dress was in it's place.

"This is so freaking cool." Delia then ran to the mirror, throwing her clothes off and slipping into the dress.

"Short, loose curls." Delia's hair began to creep up her back, curling into loose ringlets as it went. It rested at the nape of her neck, and she tilted her head, examining herself.

"I think it looks good, Delia." I piped up.

"I'm with you Bailey, but I think it looks better longer. Maybe if it were a few shades lighter..."

Delia's hair flowed back down, lightening from chestnut to cinnamon brown. I looked down, and saw that Delia's legs were shaking. I thought back to the mall, how exhausted I was after the Alex fiasco. Of course, I'd been fueled by anger at the time, but I'd felt fine lighting the candles just now. But Delia, she'd just made a dress from thin air, and was playing with the length and color of her hair.

"Delia, maybe you should-" I started.

"I agree with Bailey. Delia, I know you're feeling tired, you should take a break." Annabelle warned in a concerned voice.

"No way. It's not like I'm accidentally gonna set the room on fire. That's Bailey's job. I'm fi-"

Delia crumpled to the floor, her hair currently a burgundy shade, she was shaking and sweating profusely.

"DELIA!" We were all by her side in a second. She was breathing softly, and her eyes remained closed.

"Queenie. You okay? Delia?" Zoe was gently shaking her, biting her lip.

Finally, Delia spoke. "Okay, maybe I'm not as fine as I thought. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just pull yourself together before Miss Kathleen comes up the stairs and panics because you're all pale and sweaty." Zoe quipped.

"Whatevs, Zoe. At least I have a cool power." Delia smiled, and sat up, leaning against my bed. I heard my mother's footsteps coming up the stairs, and I flung Delia a purple cardigan for her to cover up her cleavage-showing dress.

"Hi girls! I was wondering if you wanted some cookies." My mom smiled at us as she set a plate of chocolate chunk cookies and four glasses of milk.

"Thanks mom, we're starved."

My mom giggled. "Just let me know if you need-" She glanced down at Delia, and her face fell. "Delia, honey. What's wrong, you look all pale."

Remembering Zoe's seemingly random prediction of Alex and her vomiticious skirt, my eyes flew to her foot, and sure as day, it was glowing with blue-green light.

After assuring my mom that yes, Delia was fine and the cookies would help, I ran up to Zoe and nudged her foot. "Dude, I just realized your power! Annabelle, help me out with the word. Pre-something, it has to do with visions and future stuff."

"Premonition. The ability to see the future." Annabelle confirmed. "I also have a name for Delia's power, transmogrification."

"Great, Bailey gets fire, Delia can turn trash into gold, A-belle is a mind reader and I'm just a stupid fortune teller!"

"It's not that bad, Zoe." I said. "Look, I've been thinking about some stuff, and I think A-belle will agree."

Annabelle nodded, taking a glance at her notes.

"This all started with the tattoos. I doubt the order of application has much to do with it, but Zoe was the first one to put on her tattoo, and she was the first to use her power."

"What? I didn't-"

"You told Delia to hurry up and put my tattoo on me because a frou frou diva in a vomiticious skirt was going to want our dressing room to try on her hot pants. Alex Atkins walks in wearing a vomiticious skirt wanting to try on hot pants. I asked where Annabelle went after I fainted. You and Delia didn't know, but you spaced out, then said she was getting me water. She came back with the water after that."

Zoe blinked, then nodded.

"Now, when the tattoo touched my skin, I felt an unbearable burning pain. When I set Alex's shoe on fire, my entire body warmed up, but most of the heat was centered in my tattoo, same with the candles."

"My tattoo tickled when I changed my nails." Delia whispered from the floor.

"All your guys' tattoos light up when you use your powers." I say.

"Zoe and I both feel breezes on our tattoos when we use our powers." Annabelle said while typing furiously.

"How did you-? Right, mind reader." Zoe stared at her tattoo and sighed. "Okay, so we all have powers. Now what?"

"That's what _I_ want to know." I said, laying back on the bed. "Did anyone hear voices when they put on their tattoos?"

For a while, none of us spoke. Annabelle had stopped typing, and was in a meditative trance. Delia had finally regained her strength, and was now munching on a cookie in the beanbag chair with Zoe. I had started wondering if I could use my powers to heat up my glass of milk, when Annabelle spoke.

"I've been thinking back to when I put on my tattoo. I remember hearing something like _'to know and feed'_ and it felt strange because it was two voices and they were louder than everyone else."

My eyes widened. To know, to feed. That was a part of the chant I'd heard when Delia applied my tattoo.

"What chant? Bailey, what happened to you at the mall?" A-belle stared at me.

I gestured for her to let me sit at the desk, and I began typing the chant out. I read it to them twice when Delia said she remembered something.

"Read the part about changing again."

 _"To change, l'Sídhe."_ I said, surprised I could remember the accented voices' pronunciation of the word. Hell, I couldn't believe I knew how to spell the word.

"I heard that phrase when I put on my tattoo. Not only that, but I had kaleidoscope vision for a few seconds." Delia glanced down at the half-butterfly on her shoulder.

"So, do you think that the chant refers to all of our powers in some way?" Zoe asked.

I nodded. " _To see, to feel_ I think that refers to your premonition, _to know, to feed, to change, l'Sídhe,_ that's Annabelle and Delia, _fire burn_ is obviously me. The thing that confuses me is the part about two of three bestowing a gift. I assume the two are the voices I heard."

"We."

I looked at Annabelle confused. "We?"

She nodded. "While you've been hearing them the most, we've all heard them as well. Zoe, tell her."

Zoe looked at me, then spoke. "After your mom left and you looked at my tattoo, I saw a girl's face in my mind. Silver blonde hair, red lips, dead blue eyes. And then I heard two voices saying ' _she has come, it has begun'._ Really weird."

I glanced out the window, and saw that it was getting dark. "Wow, it's been a long day. I think we should all try to get some sleep."

They all nodded, and thus began Impromptu Sleepover #571. Or something. Who keeps count, really?


	4. Important Note

_**Hello readers, ReikoMizutani here.**_

 _ **i just wanted to post an update to the fanfics I'm truly dedicated to. This means that if a fanfic doesn't have this post, it's getting deleted. I'm adding small tweaks to my works as my writing style evolves. I've come to realize that my writing is kind of lazy. I've noticed far too many continuity errors that I've kept saying I'd fix but eventually put it in the back of my mind. I've been reading over my fics again, deciding to stick more with works that I've had going for years that I've rewritten over and over. One older fic I posted I haven't even thought about for years, so that one is definitely getting reworked.**_

 _ **Anywho, expect some chapters to look different soon!**_


End file.
